Secret Love
by imaginationwild
Summary: About Maria Kanellis and Santino Marella.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on!" Maria yelled at the screen, with upon it was showing the match of her 'best friend' Santino Marella faceing off against Chris Masters. She stood in the Divas locker room with the other divas as they all watched the match. Maria paced back and forth as the match went on. As Santino gained the advantage, a smile appeared on Maria's face and she began to cheer for him. Santino began using his kicks against Chris Masters. As Santino gained momentum, all was lost when Masters struck a hard clothesline to Marella. 'The Masterpiece' went for the pin, 1...2... Santino barely managed to get his shoulder up before the 3. Masters began to get frustrated, he picked Santino up and slammed him to the ground. By now, Maria was yelling at the screen again. "Come On Santino!!" She repeated this a few times. All of a sudden, the locker room was quiet.

The other diva's looked around, noticeing that the ditzy backstage interviewer was gone. As the looked back at the screen, they saw her, running down the ramp towards the ring. As she approched the ring, Maria began to bang her hands on the canvas. "Come on Santino!". The look on her face was a worried one. Santino looked over slightly noticing the diva. He knew he had to win, even if it was just to put a smile on her beautiful face. Santino began to fight back, swinging left hands, and rights. Maria watched as he did so, hoping he would come out successful. As Masters went for a hard punch, Santino ducked it and rolled him up for the pin. The referee began to hit the cavas. "1...2...3!" The ref stood up and signaled for the bell. Santino's jumped up and the ref raised his hand in victory, he then slid out of the ring and hugged Maria tight, picking her up off her feet and swinging her around. Maria smiled and hugged him tight, they began walking towards the back without a word.

As Santino and Maria began walking down the main hall, towards Santino's locker room, he looked over at her with his gorgeous brown eyes, Maria looked over to him with her gazing green eyes. "Maria.." ,Santino said with his strong Italian accent, "I must ask you something." Santino had always had feelings for his best friend, he just could never tell her, and Maria felt the same way about him. She brushed a piece of hair away from her face and she stopped walking, so she could talk to him. "What is it Santino?" Maria said with her child like voice. Santino took a deep breath, looking deep into her eyes. He could never get over how gorgeous she always looked. "Would you accompany me to dinner tonight?" Santino backed away a little and waited for her response. Maria was shocked at what he'd asked her, She smiled and gladly accepted the offer. "I would love to!". Santino sighed from relief and smiled, happy that she accepted. "Wonderful. I will go get a shower, and get dressed. You can to if you like, but you already look amazing." Maria softly bit her bottom lip, still smiling. "Aww thank you! You are so sweet." Maria hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in a little bit, Santino." She waved good-bye, walking towards the diva's locker room, to get ready. Santino watched as she walked away, staring at her almost. He was falling in love with her. As she walked out of sight, Santino turned around and walked into his locker room, possibly being the happiest man alive.


	2. Chapter 2

After both Santino and Maria had gotten showers and changed into more appropriate clothing, Santino walked down the hallway towards Maria's locker room. As he approached the door, he inhaled to smell the sweetest smell ever. Upon his face grew a handsome grin as he gently knocked on the diva's door. Maria opened the door and the Italian's jaw dropped at the beauty before him. "Maria! You look amazing!" She was wearing a red dress that came up to her knees, her hair curled and done up. Maria giggled and saw what he was wearing-A handsome black suit, with a black tie. He offered his hand to her and she took it, as he lead the way to the limo he had waiting outside for them, he hoped it wasn't too much. He knew Maria only deserved the best. Maria thought to herself,This is amazing, She couldn't believe that her best friend had a limo for them to ride in. The limo driver opened the door for them. Santino looked at Maria and smiled. "Ladies First." He's such a gentleman, Maria thought as she entered the limo, Santino following after her. "Thank you Santino." Maria said after the driver had shut the door. "Oh Maria, don't thank me. You deserve the best." Santino had said, looking deep into her clear green eyes. He gently took her right hand and kissed in gently. The diva bit her lip softly, with a smile on her face.

As they arrived at the resturant, the driver once again opened the limo door, Santino sliding out. As he stepped out, he put his hand in for Maria to take it. She grasped his hand and stepped out of the limo with a shy smile upon her face. On his face, a sweet smile over came it. He was so happy that he could share this night with, in his opinion, the most beautiful woman ever. Maria looked deep into his eyes, and thought to herself, I love you, I wish I could tell you. Santino looked back into her eyes and was lost in deep thought. He shook his head and smiled at her. "Let's go Maria, your going to love it here." Maria laced her fingers with his and she started walking with him towards the resturant. Santino softly rubbed her fingers with his own as the reached the entrance. Maria's eyes lit up, as did Santino's. They both knew this night would be wonderful.


End file.
